La Voluntad Férrea nunca se Quiebra
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: Irelia recuerda aquellos momentos que paso con la invocadora que la ayudó a meterse en el meta, a la cual lleva tiempo sin ver. Dedicado a Omega.


_**LA VOLUNTAD FÉRREA NUNCA SE QUIEBRA**_

_**(dedicado a mi compañera escritora Omega)**_

Sus pasos causaban suaves y tenues notas cuando chocaban con el agua, sus pies entraban y salían de las aguas del río que atravesaba la Grieta del Invocador de arriba abajo. Todo ello acompañado de las fuertes bocanadas de aire que llenaban sus pulmones. Nadie dio que tuviera que ir corriendo a prisa a todos lados, pero aquí o mataba so eras matado, ir andando podía generar una gran diferencia entre un asesinato doble y uno triple.

A pesar de no sentir la misma chispa de la vida que antes, ella no se encontraba en su mejor estado. Estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y la causa no es que fuera el combate que ahora mismo se estaba desarrollando, no; aquello venía de su preocupación de su main. Las constantes invocaciones no eran más que gajes del oficio de ser un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas.

Por culpa de aquella preocupación que la llevaba carcomiendo ya unos cuantos días, sus sentidos de alerta no estaban trabajando en su máximo rendimiento.

- ¡IRELIA CUIDADO! – gritó su invocador.

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de la presencia de Rengar, el felino había saltado desde el seto, clavando su cuchillo en pecho de la jonia y rompiendo con su otra garra la esfera que sostenía la espada. Esta era la única forma de poder matarla otra vez, la única forma de matar a una resucitada.

The true cannot be defeated

- ¡¿Otro nerfeo?! – exclamó Irelia mientras leía la nota que contenía los próximos cambios en la Academia de Guerra. - ¡Esto es indignante, desde que llegué no habéis parado de limitarme mi poder en los Campos de la Justicia!

- Entiéndelo Irelia. – aquella suave y segura voz pertenecía a Vessaria Kolminye, miembro del triunvirato que formaba el Alto Consejo de Equidad, el grupo que controlaba la Liga de Leyendas y la Academia de guerra. – Tu alma se encuentra ligada a tu espada, pocos invocadores conocen la verdadera forma de matarte, y son pocos los que lo saben y se lo dicen a sus campeones cuando luchan contra ti. Por no decir, que hasta los más inexpertos ven una forma fácil de ganar los combates si te invocan a ti, y consiguen llevarse dos o tres kills. Eso sin contar que no hay ni un solo invocador que aún haya formado un vínculo contigo.

- ¡Pero eso no es problema mío! ¡Si son tan mancos o tan lloricas es culpa suya, que aprendan a luchar! En una guerra o aprendes a reconocer rápido a tu enemigo, o no aguantas ni el primer golpe. Y que quede claro, no haré ningún vínculo con un invocador, al menos que vea que se lo haya ganado.

- Irelia…-

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su conversación La invocadora dejó el resto de los papeles en su escritorio, se levantó de la silla y pronunció unas palabras en arcano antiguo. La puerta de adobe se abrió, dejando pasar a una joven invocadora.

Característico entre todos los invocadores, llevaba la túnica morada con toques azulados, pero la capucha caída; dejando al aire libre su cabello marrón y aquel rostro claro y de ojos negros. No formaba parte de ningún consejo, pues no llevaba ninguna de las túnicas blancas con las insignias respectivas que tenían los del Consejo de Equidad, los de las Salas de las Runas o los del Tribunal. Y menos aún que fuera del Alto Consejo de Equidad, pues carecía de los ornamentos dorados que llevaba Vesarria en su túnica, como aquel cuello alto que se abría, haciéndola parecer aún más una maga.

Pero tampoco tenía alguna insignia, escudo o lazo representativo de la élite, ni siquiera la de la última división de la liga de bronce. Al parecer, la joven invocadora había salido recientemente de la academia de invocadores, llegando a graduarse en el nivel permitido para entrar en la Academia de Guerra.

- Siento interrumpirla, suma invocadora. Me dijeron que tenía que entregarle este certificado para poder hacer una práctica personal en la Grieta, a ser posible con la Arquera de Hielo.

- ¿Cuentas con las dos páginas de runas registradas en la Sala de las Runas? ¿Tienes tu propio libro de maestrías? ¿Ya dominas al completo los hechizos de invocador, tanto los de fuera como los de dentro de la Liga? Recuerda que sería reservar toda la Grieta para una joven que aún no está en la élite.

- Si, ayer entregué los documentos a los miembros de la Sala de las Runas. Comprobé mi libro de maestrías y ya no tengo ningún problema con cualquiera de los hechizos obligatorios. Aunque…esperaba poder practicar contra bots, ya sabe, no tiene por qué ser en la Grieta de verdad.

- Lo sé, pero lamentablemente estamos cerca de las fiestas, por lo que los bots se encuentran desactivados. En quince minutos tendrás el campo libre, estate lista. – la suma invocadora dirigió su mirada a la campeona. – Tu también Irelia, vas a ser el campeón a invocar.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron ambas al unísono.

- Los invocadores novatos siempre juegan con Ashe, no digo que no sea buena, pero creo que lo mejor sería no empezar por el rol de tirador. En cuanto a Irelia, así verás que tu poder no se encuentra tan reducido. Llamare a otro campeón e invocador para que se enfrenten a vosotras. Yo en vuestro lugar me daría prisa. –

The true cannot be defeated

En la base del equipo azul, las primeras luces de la resurrección comenzaban a emanar. Primero era una pequeña chispa, y luego otra y otra, se empezaron a acumular en enormes masas de energía que luego iban adquiriendo forma, consistencia y rugosidad. Poco a poco se formaban los huesos, luego los músculos y por último la piel con toda la armadura. Y como si alguien le hubiera dado al interruptor, el corazón empezaba a latir, pero sin bombear una sangre viva.

Irelia dio una profunda bocanada de aire, de aquellas que se originan cuando estás a punto de morir ahogado. Se llevó la mano a su espada, la cual levitaba en el aire cerca de su dueña. Experimentar tantas veces la muerte nunca le había gustado, ni siquiera en los Campos de la Justicia. Aparte, las muertes que hacía Rengar no era para nada agradables. A nadie le gustaría tener el cuerpo lleno de profundos cortes y desfigurado.

- _¿Qué sucede Irelia? Últimamente andas muy desconcentrada. - _ preguntó su invocador._ – Vamos, están atacando la torre del inhibidor. –_ pero ella no le estaba escuchando.

_Es cuestión de equilibrio_

El hacha impactó de lleno contra las hojas de su espada. El choque del metal contra metal resonó por la línea. Los minions de cada campeón intentaban ayudarlos con sus débiles ataques, pero eran contrarrestados por los otros minions. Aquello estaba siendo un combate demasiado largo, y la balanza estaba inclinada a favor del berseker.

Olaf atacaba cada vez más y más rápido, su sangre hervía y el fervor de la batalla alimentaba su fuerza. Irelia apenas tenía oportunidad de poder contrarrestar alguno de sus golpes. El norteño le lanzó una de sus hachas, la jonia fue avispada y se lanzó sobre el súbdito enemigo cercano con su embate de espada (Q).

Su espada cambio de posición a formar una equis, adquiriendo un brillo alrededor de la esfera. El Mantle of Decorum, el objeto que flotaba a su espalda, brillaba como si fuera una chispa eléctrica. Olaf se lanzó a por Irelia aún con un hacha menos, profiriendo un grito de batalla. Irelia cargó contra él, lanzando otro grito. Las armas volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez el vikingo pudo con ella, empujándola a atrás.

- _Irelia deberías retroceder. – _habló la joven invocadora. – _Olaf está desatando el Ragnarok, ahora mismo estás en desventaja. _

_- ¿Qué sabrá una novata como tú de la guerra? –_ respondió bruscamente ella.

Irelia utilizó sus hojas trascendentales para desgastar la vida del campeón, pero éste parecía no inmutarse por el daño recibido. Una vez más cargó contra él, pero esta vez lanzando un golpe del equilibrio al berseker, dispuesta a stunearlo en el sitio. La espada voladora se precipitó verticalmente sobre el vikingo, clavándose en su hombro izquierdo. Sin embargo, este comenzó dejó escapar una risa, sorprendiendo a Irelia de que él pudiera seguir avanzando aún después de haber recibido ese ataque.

- ¡Vuelve al lugar del que perteneces, liche! – gritó Olaf mientras saltaba sobre ella, con el hacha en ambas manos.

El filo del letal arma se clavó en el pecho de Irelia, quien no pudo evitar el enorme dolor que estaba emanando de la herida. Con rapidez, el berseker agarró dos de las hojas de su espada y las clavó en la zona cercana al hacha. La jonia gritó de nuevo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Él agarró la esfera y la lanzó lejos del campo de batalla, y con suma velocidad, clavó las dos últimas hojas que quedaban en el cuerpo de la jonia.

Una vez más, había sucumbido a la muerte.

ἐ

El combate había finalizado. Un 0-22, la peor marca de muertes que Irelia había obtenido desde que llegó a la Liga. La jonia suspiraba pesadamente, otro noob que no tenía ni idea de sus habilidades y ni de los objetos para potenciar su poder. Full tank sólo haría que el stun de golpe del equilibrio saliera un 25% de las veces, y su daño verdadero iría con golpes demasiado lentos. Pero eso no era culpa de la invocadora, sino de Vessaria. A esa suma invocadora se le ocurrían unas cosas, que ni siquiera ella lograba entender.

Salió de la Sala de Invocación. A fuera estaban cientos de invocadores y unos pocos campeones, algunos hablando sobre posibles estrategias y métodos de combate, otros sobre la vida cotidiana, y unos pocos observaban de reojo a la campeona jonia. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Mientras caminaba, se percató de que la invocadora estaba con el libro de registros. Un tomo soberanamente grande, que se actualizaba cada vez que había un cambio que afectase a los Campos de la Justicia o a los campeones en sí. Había incluso algunos invocadores que lo llamaban el _libro de los nerfeos._ ¿Qué estaría mirando esa novata en él? Irelia se acercó a preguntar.

- ¿Ves algo interesante en ese libro? – la joven invocadora la miró un momento, y luego volvió su vista al libro. – Eres igual que Diana, ella también se sumerge en cualquier libro.

- Recibiste muchos nerfeos desde que llegaste aquí. – comentó ella.

- Si, de ahí la famosa frase _better nerf Irelia._

- Pero aun así tu poder no es bajo, en comparación con otros campeones.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Cuando te invoqué, vi el estilo de tus habilidades. Hice mal las maximizaciones, pero ya sé cómo funcionan las tuyas y las de Olaf. Aquí dicen que Olaf y Jax son tus counters, creo que si practico y voy probando distintas runas, maestrías y objetos, puedo hacer que los venzas fácilmente, incluso hacer que la gente vea que no eres tan débil como ellos creen. Al fin y al cabo, tienes razón en lo que tú dices, la voluntad férrea nunca se quiebra.

_Balance in all things._

_Aquel día fue el comienzo de todo. Cada vez que era invocada, la mayor parte de las veces era a petición tuya. Al principio lo veía una pérdida de tiempo, mezclabas objetos, runas y maestrías que desde luego no iban conmigo, pero aprendiste a maximizar mis habilidades, a ayudarme a utilizarlas en el momento preciso. Poco a poco veía que podía confiar en alguien que no se basara sólo en poder._

_ Recuerdo el día que compraste las runas. Tuviste que dar parte de tu salario como invocadora en un registro más para la Sala de las Runas, y otra parte más en utilizar las adecuadas. Recuerdo que incluso tuve que invitarte a comer porque apenas tenías dinero para eso. Menos mal que en la academia las residencias son gratis, sino ya te habría visto en la calle. _

_ Estuviste varios meses probando runas y maestrías, con cada derrota aprendías de tus errores, al igual que yo aprendía de los míos. Con cada victoria, anotabas los puntos fuertes y los objetos que nos habían ayudado en cada enfrentamiento. Ciertamente querías que fuera una campeona a tener en cuenta._

_ Llegó la temporada tres y ahí fue el boom de todo. Diste con las runas adecuadas tras varios meses de comprar y gastar. Viste que yendo full tanque no era una buena opción, pero tampoco yendo a full daño. Encontraste el equilibrio, un daño de ataque basado en la velocidad y en el aguante, hiciste que mi rol como luchadora resaltase._

_ Y poco a poco, yo iba sintiéndome más a gusto contigo, en las derrotas y en las victorias. Cada vez el porcentaje de ganar era mayor, el control del mapa que tenías era impresionante, y los combos que me decías que hiciera con otros campeones eran sorprendentes. Sin darme cuenta, el vínculo se iba formando._

_ Todavía me sorprendes. Nunca olvidaré aquel día de Harrowing._

_La justicia nos guía_

Harrowing. Cada año, los cuerpos celestes de Runaterra se alinean en un evento astronómico único. Esta especial ocasión comienza con un eclipse parcial el 18 de octubre, y culmina con un eclipse total de sol el 31 de octubre. Es una de las fiestas más importantes de Valoran, y con ella, llegan las famosas supersticiones de fantasmas, espíritus corruptos y otras leyendas acerca de criaturas que parecen provenir de las Islas de la Sombra.

Como con todas las cosas, la Liga es la mayor participante en las fiestas. La Grieta del Invocador se decora con objetos característicos de esta festividad, dando una atmósfera aterradora, durante el tiempo del eclipse. Los minions incluso se disfrazan para esta fiesta, con trajes proporcionados por la Academia de Guerra para esta clase de eventos.

Pero los minions no son los únicos en disfrazarse. El último día de Harrowing, se celebra una fiesta por todo lo alto en los jardines de la academia. Los invocadores visten ropas adecuadas para ella, incluso algunos campeones se atreven a disfrazarse. Fiora imita a una jefa de estudios, Vi con un traje de oficial supuestamente no real, un tal No soy Blitztranck, Katarina vestida de gata y muchos más campeones.

A un lado de la fiesta se encontraba Irelia charlando con Riven. La exnoxiana había optado por llevar el traje de conejita que le obligaron a llevar una vez, para esta festividad no le importaba demasiado, pero para llevarlo a la grieta se moría de vergüenza, algo que le hacía gracia a la jonia. No sólo gracia, también se deleitaba con las curvas que marcaban aquel vestido, aunque de una forma sútil para no levantar sospechas.

- Irelia. – llamó una voz al lado suya. Se giró y allí estaba la invocadora, con un pequeño regalo en sus manos. – Ten, esto es para ti.

- Es un detalle, pero no tenías que molestarte. – recibió el regalo entre sus manos. La caja al entrar en contacto con su piel estaba congelada, como si hubiera estado guardada en Freljord durante días. – Que frío esta esto, ¿Acaso es un fragmento de hielo puro?

- Algo parecido. – sonrió ella.

La jonia abrió el delicado paquete, deshaciendo cuidadosamente el lazo que la invocadora habría hecho con todo su cariño. Dentro había un pequeño cristal, de un tono azulado bastante llamativo, que desprendía pequeños copos de nieve azulados. Exactamente no era un fragmento de hielo puro, Ashe no le habría dejado un material casi desaparecido de Freljord como regalo.

Cuando iba a preguntarle de qué se trataba, el cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente, llamando la atención del resto de campeones e invocadores que había en la fiesta. La luz azulada consumió a Irelia, y le siguieron grandes destellos azulados, obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos por su increíble intensidad. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, la luz cesó, dejando el suelo lleno de una suave nieve polvo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la nueva apariencia de la guerrera jonia. Toda su armadura llevaba tonos azulados y dorados, con fragmentos de hielo puro como protección. Su espada había pasado a ser una espada totalmente hecha de hielo, y la esfera de la misma a ser una esfera de cristal. Y su largo cabello ahora era corto, azulado y daba la apariencia de estar hecho de hielo.

- ¿Eso es una nueva skin? ¡Está hecha de hielo! ¿Eso es que formará parte en la guerra de Freljord? ¡Yo también la quiero! – estas y otras preguntas hacían los invocadores al observar a la nueva Irelia.

- ¿Qué te parece? Pensé que después de todo lo que hemos trabajado, de todo lo que nos hemos esforzado, podríamos probar suerte en las rankeds. Y de hacerlo, me gustaría que fuera con la nueva skin que te iban a dar, la cual no anunciarán hasta la semana que viene. – sonrió la invocadora.

- Es…increíble. – decía Irelia mientras movia su espada y sus brazos de un lado a otro. – Me encanta, es la primera skin de las mías que de verdad me gusta. Parezco una hija del hielo. – sintió la mirada amenazante de las campeonas de Freljord. – Estoy de acuerdo, es hora de meterse en las rankeds y congelar a nuestros enemigos. Ahora verán de lo que somos capaces.

- Irelia. – interrumpió Riven. – Deberías de quedarte con esa skin puesta a partir de ahora. No sabía que tuvieras un culo tan firme. –

_Justice guide us_

_ Gracias a esa skin, me empezaron a llamar Irelia, la Hoja Gélida. Un título que acepté con mucho orgullo. Recuerdo el día que empezamos nuestra primera ranked y nuestra primera victoria, te pusiste tan contenta que empezaste a clamar que era tu main delante de todos, haciéndome morir de vergüenza, pero oye, tenía su gracia._

_ Cuando te tocó en la segunda enfrentarte contra tu amiga Epsilon, y su inquebrantable Diana, aún a pesar de la derrota, no decaíste, seguías adelante como una auténtica campeona. Los que te veían te preguntaban qué harías si me baneasen, y tú respondías que lucharías como pudieras. No te importaba la división en la que acabásemos, sólo querías que la gente viera el buen equipo que hacías conmigo._

_ Y ahora, en esta temporada, nos falta nuestra última ranked. Íbamos a hacerla, para ver donde nos metían esta vez. Te esperé, pero no apareciste. ¿Qué es lo qué te ha pasado? Llevas una semana sin mantener contacto con nadie, ni siquiera con tus amigos. Siento como si mi invocadora me hubiera abandonado._

- ¡IRELIA, LA BASE! – gritó el invocador.

Rengar, Jax, Miss Fortune, Soraka y Zed estaban atacando las últimas oleadas de minions que estaba saliendo. Caitlyn los disparaba aprovechando su rango, Leona interrumpía el avance de los supersúbditos que estaban llegando. Kha'zix había caído ante las garras del león, y Lux estaba agotando sus fuerzas en mantener a raya las sombras del ninja. La situación era desesperante.

- ¡Irelia, sal a ayudarnos! – gritó Caitlyn antes de que una bala de Miss Fortune le atravesara el pecho, logrando otra muerte para su equipo.

_Ahora me invocan más que antes, ven que mi poder no está tan bajo como creían, pero yo no me siento igual de bien que antes. No me siento igual aunque tengan la skin que tú me regalaste, no me siento igual aunque usen las runas y maestrías que tú implementaste_.

- _¡IRELIA!_ - gritó otra vez el invocador. Lux había caído ante las sombras de Zed y una de las torres del nexo ya había sido destruida. Leona se encontraba contra las cuerdas. No podría mantener el ataque de los cinco y el de los minions enemigos.

_ ¡¿Por qué te has dejado vencer?! Tú te guiabas por aquella frase, por una estúpida frase que yo siempre decía y que para ti tenía un gran significado. ¿Por qué estas dejando que te pase a ti todo esto? Tienes a tu familia, tienes a tus amigos, me tienes a mí. Sé que la vida no es fácil, que perder a alguien importante no se supera con facilidad. Pero mírame a mí, perdí mi vida y Soraka me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, una especie de no-muerta con sentimientos, cuya vida está ligada a su espada. No te hundas en la desesperación como me pasó a mí, tienes a gente que te quiere ayudar a tu alrededor._

El escudo de Leona comenzaba a fracturarse. Los shurikens de Zed le provocaban cortes por la piel, Jax golpeaba con su farol el escudo de la Solari, mientras que la cazarrecompensas disparaba a la torre y era curada por la hija de las estrellas. Rengar se preparaba, dispuesto a saltar sobre ella y acabar con su vida. Ya estaba saboreando la victoria.

- _¡IRELIA, MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ!_ – gritaban ya los demás invocadores.

- Tienes razón Irelia. – aquello sorprendió a la jonia. ¿Cómo era posible que su invocadora la hablara mentalmente, aún sin estar combate con ella? – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo todos os preocupáis por mí. Sé que la muerte me seguirá arrebatando cosas que amo, pero la vida sigue y no puedo andar siempre decaída. Tú misma lo dijiste, la voluntad férrea nunca se quiebra.

- Tendrías que haber contado con tus amigos, conmigo.

- Lo sé, gracias al vínculo que hemos formado he podido escuchar todo lo que pensabas durante este combate, por eso mismo…

- _Vamos a luchar como si no hubiera un mañana, vamos a demostrarles a esos cincos quien es realmente la Voluntad de las Hojas. – _esta vez no era el invocador quien hablaba con ella en combate, sino ella. – _He trucado la conexión del invocador, sólo podré ayudarte durante diez minutos, el tiempo suficiente para lanzarte sobre Soraka y eliminarla. Estoy encantando las botas, Kha'zix resucitará en veinte segundos y Leona puede aguantar un poco más. Es ahora o nunca_. –

Irelia se puso de pie. Un aura rodeó sus pies. Cambiando de posición su espada, se lanzó a plena velocidad sobre la support enemiga. Soraka no se lo esperaba, y la espada de la jonia se clavó en su pecho, dándole una muerte instantánea. La Solari se percató de su movimiento y lanzó su llamarada solar sobre la pelirroja de Aguas Estancadas. Irelia reaccionó y usó su embate de espada. Ya habían caído dos.

Tras ese movimiento, Jax golpeó con su farol el rostro de Leona, haciéndola caer al suelo. Rengar saltó sobre ella, pero cuatro dagas se clavaron en su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. En ese momento, el cazador del vacío resucitó. Al ver a su némesis levantándose del suelo, salió corriendo con su camuflaje de caza. Sin dudarlo, le cercenó la cabeza con sus garras, convirtiéndose así en el cazador supremo.

Jax iba a terminar con Leona, pero la espada de Irelia se interpuso entre ella y el farol. El maestro de las armas se la quedó mirando, con aquellos orificios que tenía en su máscara.

- Veamos si de verdad eres mi counter. – amenazó Irelia.

La espada de Irelia volvió a cambiar de forma. El maestro de las armas retrocedió, dispuesto a contratacarla. Éste empezó a girar su farol, preparando su stun, pero ella ya contaba con el Mantle of Decorum brillando a más no poder. Con rapidez, se lanzó sobre él, y en el último segundo, logró esquivar su ataque. Aprovechando la ocasión, utilizó su golpe del equilibrio para stunearlo y le clavó la espada en el pecho. El campeón que consideraban más fuerte y su counter, había caído.

_My blade is at your service_

Aún a pesar de la derrota, aquel contrataque de la jonia la hizo famosa entre los invocadores, incluso los más experimentados comenzaron a invocarla. Y todo gracias a su main invocadora. Y allí estaban las dos, comiendo unos onigiris que habían comprado, observando el atardecer junto con Epsilon, Diana, Leona y Riven.

- ¿Entonces ya estás mejor? – preguntó su amiga.

- No puedo decir que lo esté completamente, pero contando con gente como vosotras, yo diría que sí.

- Desde luego Omega, eres toda una sensiblera. – comentó Diana.

- Al menos tiene sentimientos, no como otra que yo me conozco. – reprochó Leona.

- El caso es. – continuó Omega. – Que no puedo andar siempre deprimida. Sé que no volveré a verle hasta que yo también fallezca, pero la vida debe continuar. Al fin y al cabo

- La voluntad férrea nunca se quiebra, si lo sabemos. – interrumpió Irelia. – Vas a gastar esa frase como sigas así. Pero si algo como esto te vuelve a pasar. – le dio un capón a la invocadora. – No vuelvas a sufrirlo tú sola. Desde luego, mira que eres una noob.

- Oye Irelia, ¿Por qué no luces más tu skin de hielo? – preguntó Riven.

- ¿Para qué cierta persona se me quede mirando el culo?

- ¿Acaso crees que no supe que tú también lo hacías con mi skin de conejita?

- ¡SON COSAS DISTINTAS! –

**Aquí esta el fic que Omega me pidió subir. En principio iba a ser algo privado, por eso no está tan trabajado como los anteriores one-shot que he hecho, pero es algo que hice solo por levantarle los ánimos. Me alegra saber que poco a poco lo estás superando, y que vuelves a ser la misma persona llena de energía que todos conocemos. Espero que no tardes en continuar el fic de Hermanas, algo que te está quedando estupendo.**

**Y aquí una breve aclaración. El main de Omega es Irelia, de ahí que esta sea la protagonista de este fic. He intentado describir de forma concisa las fases por los que pasó para aprender a jugarla (aun recuerdo la Irelia full tank que te hiciste, o cuando maximizaste de primeras la Q xD), pero tampoco quería que fuera demasiado largo para no hacerlo pesado a la hora de escribir, tal vez por eso de la sensación de que esté un poco hecho a la carrera, al menos en mi opinión. Los vínculos vendría siendo la creación de un personaje en tu main champ. También he decidido meter un poco de los mios, Riven y Diana para mí e Irelia y Leona para Omega.**

**Y bueno, esto es todo. Espero que para quienes os leáis os haya gustado, aunque no esté al mismo nivel que los otros one-shots. Y para los que siguen el fic de Hermanas, os pido paciencia, pues el fic aún sigue en progreso y pronto tendréis el nuevo capítulo, ya que he podido leer las primeras líneas. De hecho, puede que en breves veamos la ficha del campeón que aparece en el fic. Quién sabe.**

**By Epsilon.**

**Alcrew S.A**


End file.
